


Mandatory Injuries

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrinette, Eventual Adrinette Lmao, F/M, Mariblanc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: In Paris, there never was a ‘Chat Noir’, only the demon known as Chat Blanc. Ladybug has been fighting him for months, but it’s showing it’s wear. When Chat creates a disaster so large that it drives her over the edge, is there any saving her?No Le Papillon|Hawkmoth.





	1. Parliament

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]

He snarled at her. “You'll regret that.”

She smiled. “Really kitty, you could do much better than a cliché line.

Chat Blanc called Cataclysm, his yellow eyes seething. “I'll do it.” He neared his hand towards a highly decorated wall of the Arc de Triomphe.

Ladybug laughed. “And I'll fix it, you idiot. I don't really see any point in you having that,” she smirked. “For your information.” She leaned against the entrance of the arc. “Why destroy this old thing?” She waved her hand in the air. “Why not the Parliament building, or the Eiffel?”

He gaped at her, flustered. “Why not this old thing? Honestly it's more famous than the Eiffel. Pfft.” He honestly didn't know why. Why not the Eiffel? He knew Ladybug was just trying to mess with him, not exactly witty banter, but close enough.

She snorted. “I know right. I don't even think Americans know that we have a Parliamentary building. I think that they think we cut off all of our politicians heads.” She snorted. “Enlevez leur têtes! Enlevez leur têtes!”

He blinked at her. What was going on?

“Go Ladybug!” A civilian yelled behind her.

Chat Blanc’s ears perked up before he grinned maliciously. He made eye contact with Ladybug and slammed his hand against the wall.

She gasped, diving for him. Her face hit the floor, probably busting her chin in the process.

He cleverly evaded her, running out of the arc before grabbing the civilian. “Come and get me Ladybug!” He quickly extended his baton, jumping away. The girl screamed.

Ladybug jumped up from the ground as fast as she could, feeling small pebbles hit her head.

Not good, not good, not good.

There weren't any people in the arc as they all evacuated as soon as they got wind of Chat Blanc. That meant Ladybug only had herself to think of, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. She still had to check, right?

She frantically searched for anyone left in the arc, maybe Alya, God knows Alya would want this for the Ladyblog.

A stray child? One who had gone to far from his mother and had wandered to the monument, oblivious to the super villain inside.

Or maybe just a dog?

It didn't matter. “Anyone?” She called out. “Answer me!”

“Ladybug!” Someone was still inside!

She ran to the far side, where the now crumbling walls were once beautifully painted.

“Ladybug!” The voice screamed, and Ladybug felt the ground shaking, like a large rock had fell.

“I'm coming!” She called back. Her voice was hoarse from all the dust and… ash? In the air.

She'd never gotten a good look at what Cataclysm was. Dozens of little black ashes were falling from the ceiling, obscuring her view. Was he burning the arc? No, because there was no flames or smoke.

It kind of made sense, maybe the entire building was just rotting, like time had caught up with it. Although how stone was rotting she didn't want to know.

She pushed her way into further reaches of the arc, holding her arm over her mouth and coughing. “Hello?”

“Ladybug!” A young woman was sitting down on the floor in fetal position. Dark brown hair, with glasses and orange tips.

“Alya!” She pulled her up. “I'm going to kill you!”

Alya gasped. “You remembered my name!”

“Of course I did!” She grabbed he friend’s waist and pulled out her yo-yo. “But we seriously need to talk about you and filming me when I'm with Chat Blanc.”

“But I wasn't this time! She protested. “I was helping babysit for my-” she gasped. “Ladybug! There's a small girl in here! Her name is Manon and I came in here to get her but she-”

Manon! Of course! She'd completely forgotten! “Alya, get out of here while I look for Manon.”

Alya gaped. “But you can’t just-”

“GO!” Ladybug pushed her friend.

Alya blinked before turning away. “Merci beacoup, Ladybug.” She ran off.

“Manon!” She ran to the center of the arc, searching for the small child.

She was about to give up, after all, Manon was a smart child and could easily escape, when she saw blue overalls peeking out from a small pile of ash.

“Manon!”

She was sprawled on the floor, arms wide and face down, when Ladybug picked her up.

She saw breathing, and felt a heartbeat, that was good.

She clutched her tight, pulling her close. The arc was crumbling on top of them. She wasn't sure she would be able to get out.

This was ash, or, the black stuff falling around her, disappeared at touch, so maybe, if she stayed still long enough…

“Manon, you just need to hold on, ok?” She felt the girl's head and came back with a little of blood. Ladybug grimaced. A rock had probably fallen on top of her head.

Pulling her closer, she ducked down to the floor.

She just had to ride this out, ride this out and then get Manon help. Maybe check on Alya too… She was going to kill that girl.

She breathed in, then out. Calm down, calm down.

Looking up, Ladybug studied the last of the paintings. She felt a pull on one of her heartstrings when she realized she might not be able to fix this. She needed Lucky Charm and she was sure she could get the civilian back without it.

She sighed.

Police sirens rang out. Thank goodness! Manon would be alright!

Ladybug sat down and pulled the child even closer to her body. She squeezed her eyes closed.

-oOo-

“Ladybug.”

She opened her eyes. The police… Chief… What was his name?

Sabrina’s father was kneeling in front of her. “Do you need some help here?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded frantically, putting the child in his arms. “She needs medical attention. Quickly.” Standing up, Ladybug dusted herself off.

Taking in the scene around her, there were dozens of police cars with officers out, weapons ready. “Sorry Ladybug, we were, expecting Chat Blanc to be here.”

She nodded, studying the pile of ash and dust that had once been a national monument. “This is so unrealistic.” She murmured, nudging a pebble with her foot.

“LADYBUG!” Someone screeched behind her. “Please! No! That's my sister!” Ladybug turned, watching as a police officer tried to push a girl away. “Please! She needs help! Who knows what he'll do to her! Please!”

The girl started crying. Ladybug ran up  
and placed a hand on the officer’s shoulder, telling him it was ok. He backed up, letting her through.

Holding the crying girl, Ladybug stroked her hair. “What's wrong?”

She sniffed. “Help,” she cried weakly.

“With what?” She pulled the girl's face up to hers.

“Chat Blanc, he, he, took my sister. She just just a huge fan of you, I tried to stop her from running out, but she did and now-”

Ladybug stood up, pulling the girl up with her. “What's your name?”

“Mine is Ashtyn.”

“And your sister’s?”

“Maya.”

“Perfect.” She turned to the officer. “Take Ashtyn and wait with her in your car. If I'm not back in,” she randomly thought of a number in her head. “Seven minutes. Come after me. Be sure to watch me as I leave.” She turned to the head chief. “Is that fine with you?”

He nodded.

She reached to pull out her yo-yo, but realized it was still in her hand from when she tried to escape with Alya. She placed a hand on Ashtyn’s shoulder. “I will bring her back.”

Ashtyn wiped her face with her sleeve, she still hasn't gotten over her earlier episode. “Thank you. You know, the reason we came to Paris was because May really wanted to see you.”

Ladybug smiled weakly. “Well, it looks like she got her wish.”

Ashtyn smiled back. “I guess.”

Ladybug turned and through her yo-yo to another building. “Remember,” she spoke to the officer. “Seven minutes.”

He nodded.

She was about to jump Ashtyn tapped her shoulder. “I'm sorry, but I just want to say,” She looked at her feet. “Most of us Americans know you know you have a government, but Maya might not. Take it easy on her.”

Ladybug looked at her, cheeks heating up. “You heard me say that, didn't you?”

Ashtyn crossed her arms. “Every word.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “Well, I guess it's time for me to go,” she laughed awkwardly. “Seven minutes!” She jumped, letting the compact pull her away.

-oOo-

Ladybug swung to another building, looking for any signs of Chat Blanc or his captive.

Biting her lip, Ladybug landed on the building’s roof. She'd wasted five minutes looking. She had two minutes. Why didn't she go with a larger number?

Jumping off the roof again, she swung to a roof down a block.

Where were they?

Chat didn't seem like the kind to kill someone, heck, that was the first time he'd actually destroyed something bigger than a streetlight.

Anger boiled in her stomach. What right did he have to destroy something so important? She would have rathered him destroy a street lamp depot.

Something hit her side, knocking her over. She quickly flipped herself over, looking Chat in the eye.

He smirked. Maya poked out from behind him She had bright red hair and pale blue eyes. She looked like Ashtyn. “LADYBUG!” She giggled, swinging her feet. She couldn't have been more than six.

He was piggybacking her. Cute.

Ladybug stood up, noticing he never moved. “Come on, Chat. Give her back. This is a new low. Even for you.”

He laughed. “Who had the cliché lines now, Ladybug?”

She scowled. “Still you.”

He smiled lightly. “Maya!” She almost slapped him. “Wanna go for another ride?”

Maya clapped her hands. “Oh yeah!”

Ladybug stiffened. “Don't run away from this, Chat.”

He laughed. “I think Ladybug wants to give you a ride though. Are you up for that?”

“OUI!” She waved her legs back and forth, almost hitting him.

He let her go and she slid down, running over to grip Ladybug’s leg.

She reached out to grab him, but he dodged, giving her a two-fingered salute as he jumped away. “Godda-” She looked down at the girl smiling up at her. Ladybug smiled tightly. “God… Bless him…”

The girl laughed, holding her arms out. Ladybug sighed and picked her up, this time placing her in front of her. “Be still.” Maya nodded.

She jumped.

-oOo-

They landed in an alleyway. She carefully set the girl down. “Stay here. I have a friend who’s coming to get you.”

May, as she had told Ladybug was her ‘real’ name, pouted, but nodded anyway.

She dashed around a corner, hoping no one saw her detransform. “Marinette.” Tikki appeared in front of her. “I was fine. You can stay in the transformation indefinitely, I’ve told you like,” she giggled. “A thousand times!”

“I know.” She held out her hands for Tikki to sit in. “But Ladybug needs all the strength she can get if I want my plan to work.”

Tikki sighed. “Whatever you say.”

“Thanks.” She opened her purse. Tikki gave her a look before flying inside.

She breathed in. “May?”

“OH! RIGHT HERE!” She ran out from the alleyway. She gasped. “You're friends with Ladybug!”

“Yes.” She knelt down next to the child. “But don't tell anyone, ok?”

May’s eyes widened. “Shh.” She pressed a finger to Marinette’s mouth. Marinette looked at her, then nodded.

“Shh.” It came out fuzzy with her finger on her lip.

May pulled back and Marinette stood out offering her hand. “My name’s Marinette.”

May giggled. “Let's go then Mari!” She grasped her hand.

Marinette’s mouth made an ‘O’. “Thanks for the nickname?”

May started to pull her. “Everyone needs a nickname! Like, Ashy has Ashy, and Mommy has Mommy, and Daddy has Daddy, and Chatty has Chatty… I need a nickname for Ladybug!” May pulled harder.

Marinette punched her brow. “Who's Chatty?”

“Chat Blanc! Everyone says he’s mean, but I like him.” She started skipping.

Marinette's heart sped. She gave a nickname to Chat Blanc? That couldn't be good.

She let her pull her. “So, tell me about Chat Blanc.”

-oOo-

Adrien jumped, trying to get back to the small apartment he was trying to call home. He was seventeen, but what the heck. He looked eighteen and a small change in the birth date on a fake ID didn't bother anyone.

“Let's go then Mari!”

He stopped and peeked over the edge of the roof he was on. Marinette was being pulled by the girl that Ladybug had just taken from him.

Ladybug.

He stood up quickly, scanning the rooftops for any signs.

Nothing.

He sat back down, watching.

“Thanks for the nickname?” He smiled softly. Marinette was cute.

He paused. The girl had given him one, Chatty, and now one to Marinette?

That was adorable.

“Everyone needs a nickname! Like, Ashy has Ashy, and Mommy has Mommy, and Daddy has Daddy, and Chatty has Chatty… I need a nickname for Ladybug!”

He almost laughed.

Marinette looked confused. May started pulling on her arm. “Who’s Chatty?”

“Chat Blanc!”

He leaned forward. This was starting to get interesting.

They started move away and he had get to follow him.

“Everyone says he’s mean, but I like him.” He scowled. That wasn't good.

Marinette stopped resisting being pulled. “So, tell me about Chat Blanc.”

His heart skipped, but he shook it off. The young girl had been with him just a few minutes earlier, she was a willing witness. Marinette was just getting information about Paris’s #1 most wanted. If the positions were switched, that's probably what he would be doing.

But still, she was interested in him! He didn't care if it was for the wrong reasons.

He couldn't remember the last person who'd been interested in him!

Except, all of Paris.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

Sighing, he reached for his baton.

“Why don't you ask Ladybug?”

He stopped.

“You said you guys were friends, and I'm sure you guys talk all the time about Chat Blanc!”

Marinette, was friends with Ladybug?

He blinked.

“Shh! May, I told you not to tell anyone!” She grabbed the girl.

“But I didn't! I just asked you!”

She started looking around for anyone who might of heard them. Strange no one was there.

He grinned. Perfect.

He jumped down behind the girls. “That's an interesting fact about you, Princess.”

Marinette froze. “May, do you remember where the arc is?”

“Is that the place where Ladybug was?”

He scowled.

Ladybug.

“Yes, May, I need you to run and don't stop running until you get there.”

May nodded. “By Mari! Have fun with Chatty!”

The corners of his mouth turned up slowly.

Marinette slowly turned around to face him, fists raised. “What do you want?”

He smiled. “Guess.”

“Ladybug, Paris, power?” She took a few tentative steps back

He hummed. “No, Princess. Not even close.”

She started to shake. He walked towards her, and pulled her into a hug.

She protested, pushing against him, banging her fists on his chest, doing whatever she could to escape.

“You're friends with Ladybug?” He buried his nose in her hair.

She frantically shook her head, abandoning anger for fear. “Nonononononono. I-I’m no-n-not.”

“Oh come on Princess. Don't lie to me.”

“Let me go!”

He chuckled, running his check on her hair, enjoying the feeling of her squirming underneath him.

“You're gorgeous…” He murmured before realizing what he said. She stopped moving. He just, he just- “I don't mean-!” He growled, suddenly moving his hands from her back to her wrists. “You're coming with me whether you like it or not.”

She paled.

He quickly pulled her on his back.

_“Marinette can you help me with this?”_

He shook his head.

_“A-A-Ad-drien?”_

He would not think about that. _He would not._

_“Hey, Marinette.”_

He sighed, unwillingly rembering a day over two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest thing I have ever written.


	2. Geography

_“Marinette can you help me with this?”_

_“A-A-Ad-drien?”_

_“Hey Marinette.”_

_“W-what do you need help w-w-with?”_

_He almost laughed. She was so cute. “You see, geography isn't my best subject.” Lies. He loved geography._

_“W-well I, umm.”_

_He cursed mentally. He should have chosen a harder worksheet._

_“T-the triangles, a-are mountains, I-I think. Does that help?” She smiled awkwardly._

_He smiled. “I think so, Marinette.”_


	3. Flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that bothers me when I'm on here for MLB is that nobody realizes that LB and CN can stay in transformation indefinatly unless they use thier powers.

“But,” she paused, looking around. “This is my house!”

“Of course it is.” He leaned on the balcony railing.

“Why do you know where I live?”

He paused. Dang it.

She gasped, more out of anger than anything. “You’ve been watching me, you, you creep!”

“Well technically I'm still a hormonal teenager.” He smiled slyly, letting the meaning of his words catch up to her.

She made a face. “That is disgusting! You're almost an adult! You little bas-”

He tilted his head. “Honestly. Profanity, Princess.”

She growled, stomping her foot. “Don't call me that!”

“I will when you stop being a princess, Princess.”

“No, no, no no no!” She blushed.

He chuckled darkly to himself, proud of himself for getting this kind of reaction.

She grabbed a stray broom she kept out on her balcony for when she knocked over plants. Which happened a lot. “Get out! Get out, get out, get out!” She charged at him, making a shooing motion.

He smiled, ducking around behind her. “Well this has been fun.” He grabbed the broom from her arms and broke it over his knee into several pieces before tossing them off the balcony.

It wasn't long before they heard some curse-riddled yelling.

“But Princess, we need to talk.”

She paled and backed up, pressing herself to the railing. Confidence that she'd just found faltering. “What if I don't want to talk to you.”

He smiled. “I don't care.”

Her eyes widened.

He walked forward, pressing himself to her and pinning her against the railing. “You're friends with Ladybug?”

Her eyes widened before she shakily nodded.

“Hey,” he cooed. “It's ok.” He reached out and stroked her face. That only seemed to mess with her more as she stiffened.

Sighing, Chat suggested they go to her room. She shakily nodded and he picked her up, bridal style. “W-why are you-”

He walked forward with her in his arms. “You didn't look like you were quite ready to walk.”

She blinked, shaking. Ladybug was never this scared! What was she doing? She'd bested this man time and time again for two years! What had her so scared now?

He opened the hatch with his foot and ducked inside, gently placing Marinette on her bed.

She gaped at him, and got a shrug in return. “I kind of need you alive at the moment.”

“A-at the moment?” Her voice cracked. Any confidence that had led her to try and shoo him away with the broom was gone.

He looked at her. “N-no, no! I didn't mean it like that!”

She sucked in a breath.

“What, do you want?” Her voice took on a new kind of tone. Something dark, but also incredibly fearful.

“Who is Ladybug?” He sat up tall, trying to make himself look confident.

She burst out laughing, feeling tears start to run down her face. “Y-you t-think I-I know?”

“Of course I do!” He flushed, making hands fists as he gripped his thighs.

“No! Of course I don't! What kind of an idiot are you-” she was cut off when Chat Blanc suddenly pushed her to the bed.

“Don't you ever call me an idiot ever again!” He growled, pressing her farther into the mattress. “Or God help you.”

She froze.

Teeth clenched, claws digging into her shoulder, ears flat and belt straight, she believed him.

Tears out of fear, not relief as they had been, bit at her eyes.

He sucked in a breath and let himself relax before slowly sliding off her.

She stayed flat, and let her hand drift her heart. Pain shot through her. Her shoulder was bleeding.

She hissed, rubbing it slowly.

“Get up, Mari.”

She squeezed her eyes closed but complied, pulling herself up.

He was looking at his knees, ears drooping slightly. “I'm sorry.” He rubbed his knee. “But don't, I repeat, don't, insult me.” He sighed. “Don't tell anyone about this. Got it?” He met her eyes. “Expect me back tomorrow.”

She gaped. “You're coming back?”

He grinned, “Of course! How could I leave such a beautiful princess by herself?” He grinned maliciously.

He reached for her, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her eyes widened, too shocked to fight it. Sensing she wasn't going to pull away, he kept going and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Marinette trembled, placing her hands on his chest. Pushing at him gently, he quickly disconnected his lips with a flustered smile. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and gave a salute. “Thank you Princess, I love you, see you tomorrow, bye!”

She flushed.

He loved her? When- Where-

Oh God.

She fell back into the mattress, slowly rubbing her forehead. “Oh Lord…”

Tikki flew in her face. “Marinette! Oh my God, what happened! You two were talking then it got really quiet, and he said he loved you! I'm so sorry! He shouldn't have pushed you into this!” She flew into Marinette's neck, petting and cuddling in anyway she could.

“JFC Tikki,” she closed her eyes. “He kissed me! The nerve!” She sat up, swinging her legs over her bed and clambered down, leaving her kwami behind. “He just,” she growled. “It's not fair!” She sat down, pulling on her hair.

“Marinette. This could be good! If he likes you, then you could get some information out of him.” She stoked her cheek.

Marinette looked at the small kwami. “I guess so.” She sighed.

“It could work Marinette! Then you won't have to go fight him every five minutes! Just think about it!”

Marinette smiled. “You're right.” She looked at her wall, where a dozen magazine clippings hung on the wall. “Sometimes, the only perk about being Ladybug is that I get to help find him.” She sighed. “I don't know though Tikki! It's just, it been two years, and I doubt he’s coming back-”

“Oh, Marinette. I'm sure he's fine! Don't give up!” She hugged her cheek.

“Tikki, you sound like a broken record.”

“Hmm. Maybe you need to not need so much encouraging.”

Marinette sighed. “I think we need to get back to the Arc.”

“Whatever you say~”

-oOo-

“Ladybug! Oh Lord, we thought you'd died or something.” Ashtyn ran up, holding May. “We waited seven minutes, and then like another three, I knew we should have gone but-”

Ladybug smiled. “It's no problem.”

“And then May came running around the corner without you, we just, we were scared. She couldn't tell us why you left, and she said a friend of yours, which I kinda expect, stayed with you, but was taken by Chat Blanc, so-”

“You're rambling!” May poked her side.

“I'm fine.” Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder. “What gives me my powers,” she unconsciously touched her earrings. “Needs to…” She paused, looking for the right words. “Recharge. I had to save my energy, so I asked friend of mine, Marinette, to take her back to the arc while I rested. Yes, she gotten taken, that's why I was late, I was getting her away from him.” Half truths, not lies, but they were enough to make her stomach squirm.

The part that scared her the most was that she told the entire story without shuddering.

Ashtyn grimaced. “She,” Looking down at May, “May, while don't you go play with that girl from earlier?” May grinned spastically, running off to find someone. “She's alright, isn't she? I mean he didn't do anything like that, did he?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Not what you're thinking, however, I learned that Chat Blanc might have, a uh-” she squeezed her eyes closed, remembering the last words he'd said to her. “A crush. Nothing more.” She smiled forcefully.

“Holy-” She ran a hand through her hair. “That's some pressure.”

Ladybug laughed. “Tell me about it.”

“Here.” She handed Ladybug a tissue. “Your chin. It bleeding.”

“You keep tissues on you?”

She shrugged. “I have bad allergies.”

Ladybug chuckled.

Officer Rodgers approached, hand and hand with a smiling Manon and a bouncing May.

Before he could say a word, she interrupted. “They're quite a handful, aren’t they??”  
  
Manon grinned deviously. “I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Officer Roger rubbed his neck. “So, Ladybug, we were all wondering, can you fix it?”

We?

Peeking around him made her nauseous.

What seemed like the entirety of Paris was blinking back at her, making her wonder how she'd missed it before.

Her voice wavered. “Fix, what?”

All four people blinked. “The Arc de Triomphe.” Roger said slowly, waiting for her to understand.

No wonder the street was so empty, everyone was waiting for her. Waiting her to fix this mess.

“I, um, you see, I can't actually-” She stuttered, pulling on her hair.

“What Bugaboo means to stay here, is that no, she can't.”

Enough people screamed for her to figure out who was behind her.

She grabbed her weapon and noticed many officers doing the same, the whipped around and let it fly.

The cord wrapped around Chat Blanc’s waist. He looked generally surprised as she pulled him towards her.

She grabbed him by the collar when he arrived, making sure his face wasn't too close to hers.

“What are you doing here?” She snarled, wanting to beat him senseless for everything he did today, including making her so confused.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on this mess you've made.” He smiled.

“You mean the one you made?”

“There are different views to that, if you think about it.” He sneered.

There was something…

“What are you hiding?” She gripped him tighter.

He snarled, hitting her with his baton. She let go, stumbling to the side. Another hit, this time in her back, forcing her onto the ground.

More people in the crowd screamed. Officer Rogers slowly pulled the three children back, trying not to get the villains attention.

Chat Blanc flipped her so she was on her back and stepped on her stomach. “Poor Ladybug. Am I squishing you?”

She growled, shooting up to grab him, but was immediately pressed back down with his baton on her sternum.

“Don't make this harder than it needs to be.” He pressed harder with both points. “I just need you to come with me.”

“You sure have one hellva fetish.” She scowled at him.

He looked down on her. Grabbing her yo-yo, he forcefully pulled her up and wrapped the cord around her neck.

“You're coming with me-”

“Where'd I like it or not? You need some new lines, Chat Blanc.”

He growled, pulling tighter. “I guess I'll just take you then.”

An officer shot at him. It just missed his shoulder, leaving a mark.

He hissed, grabbed her waist, dropping the yo-yo, and vaulted up in the air. “I don't think you kidnap someone on the first date Kitty.” She scowled at him.

He didn't respond.

Jumping off the pole and landing on a roof, he shoved her down to the ground, catching his baton as it fell from their original position. “How do you know about me and Marinette?” He kneeled over her, making sure she couldn't stand.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.” He place his baton on her neck. “You just lied to that girl. You obviously-”

“Why her?” She met his eyes. “Why Marinette?”

Anger boiled in his stomach. “Marinette, I, don't- Marinette… is,” he growled . “Answer my question Ladybug.”

“Maybe I don't like you being with my friend.” She paused. “I saw you take her.”

“You! Da-” He stood up and pulled on his hair.

“Stay away from her.” She leaned on her elbows. “She doesn't want you near her.”

He kicked her ribs. “You don't know what she wants!”

“I might not, but I do know it's not you!” She spat back, holding her side.

His foot found its way back to her rib cage. “Say that again. I dare you.”

“Leave her alone!”

He extended his baton. “You have horrible survival instincts.”

“At least I don't scare innocent girls!”

He hit the side of her head.


	4. Trust

_“Marinette, are you okay?”_

_“A-Adrien? I'm, I'm fine.”_

_“You don't look like it. Chloé… She shouldn't have said that.”_

_“No, I-I'm fine.”_

_“You sound like a broken record.”_

_“I, I, I-”_

_“You don't need to stutter around me. I'm not going to hurt you.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Don't you trust me?”_

_“Of course I do.”_


	5. Cat Puns Are The Best Form Of Flattery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short (and not very well written) chapter.

Marinette sat up, breathing heavily. She cursed mentally. She hadn't had a dream about Adrien in months, what happened?

Someone started rubbing her back, stroking softly. Not needing to look to know who it was, she took in her surroundings. Her bed. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered…

“Where were you?”

It took every ounce of will and every inch of strength not to scream.

“Kitty.” She didn't need to turn around.

“Where were you?” He raised his vice slightly.

“I-I don't know. T-the last thing I remember is-” she winced.

“What? Marinette!” He grabbed her chin. “Are you alright?”

“You're- You’re, claw. It, I think-”

He looked startled, before roughly turning her back to him.

He cursed. “You're bleeding.”

She laughed quietly. “Felt like it.”

He started to move. “Not the first time today…” He mumbled, climbing down her ladder.

She ignored the last comment and rubbed her temple. What was she going to tell him?

“Where was I?" Marinette rubbed her shoulder. "Before, you know, _out cold in a roof because you knocked me out."_ She mumbled to herself.

Her head ran through a dozen things a minute to why she could've gotten here.

He knew she was Ladybug?

No, he would be beating her brains out by now.

Had the police had found her on the rooftop as Marinette and had put two and two together?

But she would be at the hospital if that had happened!

She felt her bed move. Chat was climbing up the ladder, this time with a handful of bandages and a wet washcloth.

“Stay still.” He took her hips in his hands. She tensed. “Don't worry.” He murmured in her ear. She felt him move her into his lap. “Mari?”

“What.”

“You're going to have to take you shirt off.” He gulped.

Marinette almost burst out laughing. “Are you shy?”

He squirmed.

“Jesus Christ you are!”

He blew on her neck. “Shut up.”

“I cannot be silenced!” She raised a fist.

“We’ll see about that.” He took a deep breath in. “I’m not going to take your shirt off.”

“Well then I’ll do it.” She reached for the hem of her shirt.

“Marinette! No!” He stopped her hands. “I’m just gonna… lift it.”

She snickered. “Because that’ll be easier.”

Her entire body was sore, but she felt heat and a little sting just below her left shoulder blade, where she would guess the mark was.

“Shush.” She felt the corner of her shirt raise.

“Chat.”

“What?”

“Where’d my jacket go, kitty?”

“It’s on the floor.”

“I made that, you dork!”

“Well you’re just going to have to live with it. Maybe make yourself something new.” She felt him move and suddenly felt soft bits of hair on her back. “Honestly you’ve been wearing the same thing for two years…”

Two years? Chat Blanc hadn’t existed for two years. Six months, at most.

“Do we know each other?”

“No. I’m a complete stranger in your room.” He dabbed at the scratch with the cloth.

“No, I mean, do I know you out of costume?”

He paused, but quickly resumed dabbing, if a little harder. “Maybe.”

“Oh my God. I do!”

“I said nothing.” He quickly swiped across the scape, forcing a whimper out of her. “Oops.” He sounded rather unapologetic.

“You little bas-”

“Profanity, Princess.”

“Don’t you dare say that again!”

“I’ll say whatever I want.”

“Not around me!”

He scoffed. “Or, what?”

“I’ll throw you out of my room!”

“As if.” He placed a band-aid on her cut.

“I will!”

“And suffer the consequences.”

“What consequences?”

“Guess.”

“No.”

“Stubborn ass.” She could practically feel the smirk coming off of him.

“Excuse me!”

“What?” He placed a hand on her back. “Jeez, Mari. What did you do?” He fingered what felt like a bruise. “What the hell happened?”

“I,” She needed a lie. Fast. “I met Ladybug.”

“I thought you two were friends.”

“We are.” She gulped. This was not going well.

“Then why did you say-”

“Did I say met? I meant met up!” She laughed awkwardly.

He tried to ignore the very obvious lie and growled. “Why did you do that?”

“She came to me! I was...” Something believable. What was believable? “Going to my friend Alya’s house!”

“Why?”

  
“Because she was bragging to me about all this Ladybug footage, and I just, she begged me to come!”

“And I was walking home, and it was really dark, and Ladybug popped up behind me!” What else? “And I freaked out, cause I remembered that you two had a fight earlier, and I thought she came to get me or something! Some ran, and, well, I tripped. I was on a bridge over the Seine, and I rolled over and hit the ironwork with my head.”

He started rubbing her hip.

“I don’t remember the rest, but Alya said that Ladybug took me to her house, asking for her to take me to the hospital.”

His head found it way to her shoulder.

“And then, Alya told me that Ladybug was trying to move me so fast that I got bruises around my waist.”

He sighed. “And then she took you to the hospital?”

“I think so. H-how long was I out?”

“About a day and a half. I came back yesterday. You weren’t here. I thought that maybe you’d run away… But then I thought about Ladybug. She, seemed ‘concerned’" Air quotes" "For you. I thought maybe she’d taken you. So I, um, ran around the city.”

She glared at him.

“Everyone’s… Okay…” He shifted uncomfortably. “I stopped by your friend’s house-”

  
“How do you know where Alya lives?”

“I just do.” It was his turn to glare. “And she was talking to your parents about you. It would be wrong to say I didn’t freak out. But then she said-”

“I was going home?”

“Yes.”

He hummed, nuzzling her. “You’re taking this well.”

She was?

Marinette paused. Was she taking this well?

“What well?”

He stopped. “I was scared that you wouldn’t… I was scared that you wouldn’t like me.”

She scoffed. “Who says I do?” She just needed to put mound up. Not a wall, at least not yet. She could get information if she tried, it wouldn't be terribly hard

“I'm wounded, my beautiful pur-incess.”

“Don't do that!” She shoved him off her.

“I don't know what mew are talking about.” Chat snaked back to her.

“No please. You're killing my ears.” She turned away from him.

“Mew hurt me! And here I thought that my Princess was just and fair!” He moaned. “I was sorrowful mew-staken.”

“I'm not your anything!” She turned around and poked him in the chest.

“Not yet~” He cooed, leaning in.

“Oh no. No, no, no.” She pushed his face away. “I thought you abducted me to talk about Ladybug!”

“First, I said nothing of Ladybug. Second, I did not abduct you.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue. “You got what you wanted, get out!”

“Oh trust me. I haven't gotten close to what I want.” He leaned in closer.

“CHAT. BLANC. GET OUT.” She pointed to her window.

He sighed. “Fine. And to think I wanted to see my pretty-”

“Don't say that!”

He pecked her cheek. “Princess~”

She put two hands on his back and pushed him to the skylight. “Leave.”

He looked at her, but not with a glare, or look of disdain.

“Don't you dare say you-”

“I love you.”

“Leave, Chat.”

“Anything fur you.”

She didn't think she had the strength to groan.

He suddenly turned and scurried away through the window.

She realized briefly that she'd knocked down her wall.

Mound.

Her barrier?

What was this boy trying to do?

Kill her?

“Tikki!” She hissed. “Where are are you?”

The kwami flew out from her pillow.

“Oh my-!” She hugged the kwami. “I'm so sorry!”

“Don't worry.” She hugged Marinette’s cheek. ~~~~


	6. Ladybug

_“Ready to get this report started?”_

_“Alya, no. We're not writing about ‘the importance of Ladybug’.”_

_“Oh hell yes we are.”_

_“Yeah, what do you have against Ladybug Marinette?” Adrien stared at her._

_“She's practically useless! Running around, nothing to fight, what's her point?”_

_“Well, I for one think that Ladybug is awesome.” Alya turned on her tablet._

_“I agree.” Adrien grinned._

_“You guys are worthless.”_

_“And proud.” They said together, giving the other one a high five._

_“Whatever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]


End file.
